Enterprising Rebellions
by TheHylianBatman
Summary: The USS Enterprise encounters an anomaly in space, and becomes twisted in a plot to restore an old government dissolved by ancient evil... what will they get involved in, and will they emerge unscathed?
1. Notes

**HE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!**

...or maybe not. Wow, how long have I been gone? At least a year...

Anyways, I've been having the creative juices flowing for a Star Wars-Star Trek crossover recently, so here it is!

This little chapter at the beginning is gonna be my notes dump, so they're not all over the story.

Star Trek is owned and copyrighted by Paramount Pictures and CBS Pictures.

Star Wars is owned and copyrighted by The Walt Disney Company and 20th Century Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Non-story notes:<strong>

**Are you gonna finish (insert story name here)?**

No, I'm probably not going to continue any of my other stories. Don't ask.

**Where's Walk of the Dead?**

I have no idea. It just poofed away one day.

**Why did you change your name?**

Because I wanted this profile to fit in with my other internet holdings. Except that one site. I'm not affiliated with _that_ site.

* * *

><p><strong>General Story notes<strong>

**In terms of Star Trek: **This story takes place between "Yesterday's Enterprise" and "The Offspring" during season... 3?

**In terms of Star Wars: **This story takes place about 13 years after Episode III and about 6 years before Episode IV.

**The Stardates: **I got the stardate info from trekguide dot com, via the Star Trek wiki. The stardate at the beginning of the story is not accurate, having occurred 3 hours before the actual events. It's 10:00 PM when the night shift begins, based on my own inferences.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser notes<strong>

**What is a teaser? **The teaser is generally the segment that begins the episode, and occurs before the title sequence.

**Why isn't Wesley at the Conn? **It's late. His mommy told him to go to bed. (Or maybe I don't want him in my story just yet. Either could be possible.)

**Why wasn't Geordi already in Engineering? **Because people need sleep? Don't worry, he was just reading and get ready for bed. He dashed for Engineering when the ship started shaking.

**What's in the drink Guinan gave the Captain? **Sleepy stuff.

**Why didn't the red alert continue when the power returned? **The computer was reset or something. It cancelled the alert by itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Act One notes<strong>

**How is it Captain Picard doesn't go to sleep because of the sleepy stuff? **Between delivering the data to the labs and returning to the bridge, he told Guinan he needed the sleepy stuff out of his system, and she obliged.

**Why is Dr. Crusher on the bridge? **She wanted to coordinate her nurses from a central position.

**Why does the Star Destroyer has gantry-work on top? **Because it's not a Victory-II Class, it's a Victory-I class, the kind that chased the Tantive IV at the beginning of A New Hope.

**What does ISV stand for? **Imperial Space Vessel. It's like USS for the Empire.

**How could the Star Destroyer's weapons just be absorbed by the shields? **Because the shields take lasers extremely well.

**Why do the phasers cut the SD in two? **Because the shields don't take phasers well at all.

**Why is part two so short? **No idea. It just is.

* * *

><p>Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked this story, why don't you favorite it? And if you want more, why don't you follow it or check out my other stories?<p>

Got something you need to say about this story? Review it and let me know! I'll take a look at it!

If there are any questions in the reviews, I will answer them in a PM and then add them here (if they're practical, like "Why did so-and-so happen?", not "What'll happen next?")


	2. Teaser

_Captain's Log, Stardate 43635.7. _

_The Enterprise is presently en route to the Typhus system on a mercy mission. Typhus VII recently underwent dramatic geological activity, leaving more than two-thirds of the planet ravaged and barren, and they have called on the Federation for assistance._

* * *

><p>The Federation starship <em>Enterprise <em>is speeding along at Warp 6, on her way to her prescribed mercy mission. The bridge of the _Enterprise_ is mostly quiet; it's almost the night shift. Only Mr. Worf, Commander Riker, and Data remain, as well as non-descript crew members at the conn and back consoles.

Commander Riker yawns.

"Tired, Commander?" Mr. Worf asks.

The bearded man looks back and scoffs.

"Please, Mr. Worf. I'm not tired until my head hits the pillow."

"Actually, Commander," Data turns back from Ops and interjects, "Yawning is a sign of brain exhaustion or asphyxiation. If you are yawning, it is likely the local area is short on oxygen, or-"

"Wait, Data, I was only being sarcastic." He yawns again. "I could use some coffee, though."

"Commander, if I may, it is not your command at the moment. Lieutenant Worf technically has command of the bridge. You can leave anytime you choose. Why are you still here?"

Riker stands and walks toward the turbolift.

"_Yaaaaaaaaaawn,_ I was just kinda... curious how it was this close to the night shift. It's dead up here, I'm going to bed. Goonight."

The last word is slurred by one final yawn as the turbolift next to the Ready Room closes its doors and descends.

The bridge sits in silence for a few long minutes, until the sound -or lack thereof- is interrupted by the sound of another turbolift opening- the one on Worf's left, containing none other than the one and only Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

"Well, hello, Captain. What are you doing here at this hour?" Mr. Worf turns to his CO as he walks down the ramp towards his chair.

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come up and see what you two fine gentlemen were up to," He replies as he sits.

"Strange, Captain. Commander Riker was just having the opposite problem. Could your lack of sleep and his begging of it somehow be connected?" Data asks, having turned and begun looking at the floor behind the Conn quizzically.

"Oh, I doubt it, Mr. Data." The Captain replies with a smile. "How close are we to Typhus VII?"

"At present speed, Captain, we should arrive in about..." He turns and looks at his console. "...15 hours." Data replies to the captain's query.

The Captain sighs and stands from his chair, heading back for the turbolift. "Well, I'm heading to Ten Forward for a drink. Good night."

Suddenly, there is a non-centralized beep from the computer as she announces: _"Night shift now beginning."_

"Wait, Captain, I'll join you." Worf calls out, and dashes into the turbolift beside him.

"Good night, Mr. Data." Captain Picard calls out, as the door closes behind him.

"Good night, Captain. Sleep well." Data calls out as the night shift duty crew emerges from the front right turbolift. Data stands from his chair and sits in the Captain's chair, officially beginning the night shift.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the Captain arrives at Ten Forward with his Klingon crewmember. Guinan, leaning on the bar, speaking to another patron, looks to her left at the door the Captain and Mr. Worf are walking through, and smiles at them. They walk toward each other and meet at the curve of the bar.<p>

"Evening, gentlemen. What can I do for you?"

"Guinan, I need something to help me sleep."

"Alright, I have just the thing. And you?" She asks, looking at the Klingon.

"I desire to try more of this... prune juice."

"Alright, Gentlemen, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks."

The esteemed Captain and his security chief pull up a chair and wait for their drinks, which Guinan soon returns with.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Guinan asks her longtime friend, as he downs his drink in one tip-up.

"Aah, yes." He shivers at the strange concoction, and immediately begins drooping. "Guinan, what was in that?"

"Company secret." She replies with a smirk, before turning back to the other patrons at the bar.

"Captain." Worf calls out, from near the windows gaping into space at the bow of the ship. He's pointing out at something strange in front of the ship.

In the extremely brief look the captain gets at the anomaly, he can make out a cloud, going from steel blue on its rims, through numerous hues of blue and gray, to black at the center, which appears to be making a hole, sucking away from the ship. It also has lightning popping up at random in the cloud.

Suddenly, one of the bolts of lightning arcs out and strikes the ship. Everyone in the bar topples forward and slightly left as the ship lurches away from its sudden strike, slowly reeling into the expanses of space. The red alert klaxon blares out, and the Captain is the second one back standing in the bar, preceded only by the Klingon officer accompanying him.

He turns and begins to run toward the turbolifts.

"Come on, Mr. Worf, we'll be needed on the bridge!"

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Commander Data is sitting in the Captain's chair, on the bridge of the <em>Enterprise, <em>looking at a PADD in his lap as he does miscellaneous paperwork, when a series of beeps break out from the tactical console behind his head.

Even the android does not notice the ship mysteriously dropping to only sublight speeds.

"Um, Lieutenant Commander, I think you'll wanna see this. There's an... anomaly off the bow."

"On screen, Mr. Pierce." Data orders the tactical ensign without looking up from his work. In less than a second, he finishes his work with non-descript presses, and looks at the screen and sees the same anomaly seen by the Captain at Ten Forward.

"Begin a scan of the anomaly. Summon the Capt-"

The ship is rocked by the lightning arc that hit the ship just off the port bow, shaking the bridge but affecting none of the members of the crew.

"Red alert! Shields up; stabilize us and move us away!"

Suddenly, the bridge is buzzing with activity: Captain Picard and Mr. Worf, now with an attractive prune juice stain down the front of his uniform, emerge from the turbolift they had departed in just before, and take their stations.

"Status report, Mr. Data!" Captain Picard calls out as he takes his seat.

"Captain, the mysterious anomaly appeared suddenly and without provocation;" the android calls out as he takes the ops chair. "I am unaware of what it is; I was having a scan done as we were struck."

Commander Riker emerges from the fore port turbolift, still in his pajamas, and takes his seat. "What's going on?"

A beep rings out from the ops console.

"Captain, the anomaly is pulling us in; I am moving us back as best I can, but it is having no effect!"

The captain furiously slaps the combadge on his chest and calls out, "Picard to Engineering: Dammit, Geordi, are you down there yet?!"

"Yes, Captain, I'm here! I was just getting comfy, too!" Geordi replies smartly over the combadge.

"Just focus on your work, La Forge! We need as much power out of the core as we can get!"

"Yes, sir, I'll do what I can, but I don't know what sort of affect it'll have!"

"Captain, I am moving the ship back at the fastest non-warp speed I can attain, but it appears to be having no effect!" Data calls out, barely looking back at his commanding officer.

"Then drop us into warp speed, Mr. Data, and get us away from this thing! Warp one!" The captain calls back. The ship continues shaking, with the lights dimmed and the red alert klaxon blaring. The pale android slides the ship into warp, to no avail. The captains beats on his combadge again.

"Bridge to Engineering; Geordi, tell me you've got us going faster!"

"Captain, I've done everything I can! If we're not moving yet, we're not going to!"

"Dammit, Geordi, that's not good enough!" The captain shouts into the combadge before turning to his domain.

"Mr. Data, any progress?!" He calls to the android in front of him.

"None, captain! We have not backed from the anomaly; as a matter of fact, we have only gotten closer to it by about 500 meters!"

"What's our speed?!"

"Warp five and increasing, Captain!"

"Keep trying, Data!"

The bald Frenchman turns to his Alaskan compatriot and desperately asks, "Any suggestions, Number One?"

Riker shakes his head.

Suddenly, the bridge is plunged into darkness as the ship loses primary power.

"Captain, our pull-in to the anomaly has increased five times over!" Data calls out from Ops.

The shaking of the ship begins increasing rapidly and without backwash, as the anomaly slowly gets bigger on the viewscreen.

"All hands, brace for impact!" The captain calls to his ship, before bunkering down in his chair, as do the rest of the bridge crew.

The ship begins lurching left and right, throwing most of the senior officers out of their chairs and onto the floor. Consoles begin spurting out sparks, and strange sounds can be heard, likely the ship contorting in the anomaly.

Suddenly, the movement stops as normal space returns to the viewscreen. As everyone stands, the power returns, restoring the bridge to its bright, friendly appearance- other than the smoke hanging in the air like a seedy bar. The officers return to stations; Data sitting at Ops, Picard and Riker sitting in their chairs, and Mr. Worf standing in the back.

Out of breath, the captain practically wheezes, "Mr. Data, status report. Find out where we are."

The android presses some buttons on his console, and turns back moments later with his grave info.

"Captain, upon scanning the stars around our location, the computer has determined that we are nowhere in the observed universe."

* * *

><p>Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked this story, why don't you favorite it? And if you want more, why don't you follow it or check out my other stories?<p>

Got something you need to say about this story? Review it and let me know! I'll take a look at it!

Star Trek is owned and copyrighted by Paramount Pictures and CBS Pictures.

Star Wars is owned and copyrighted by The Walt Disney Company and 20th Century Fox.


	3. Act One, Part One

_Captain's Log, Stardate 43636.01. The Enterprise has just encountered an anomaly, and we've been swept into it to some... unknown, far-flung region of space._

* * *

><p>"Nowhere in the observed universe?" Captain Picard asks his second officer, of the location of his ship, "Are you sure?"<p>

"The computer is exactly 99.8% sure of our location, captain. No observable stars in our local area match any star formation known of in our universe. It's possible the anomaly was some sort of wormhole or passage into the far reaches of space, through which we have gone." The android answers, checking his console.

Abruptly, the captain's combadge chirps: "_Crusher to Bridge; Jean-Luc, is everyone all right up there?"_

The captain taps his combadge in order to give a reply: "Yes, Beverly, everyone is fine. We have yet to receive any injury reports from anywhere on the ship, though you might want to be ready. They will probably come."

Only pausing to take a breath, the captain continues, this time to his officers.

"Mr. Worf, I want a full analysis of the local area. Find out if there's any planets or stars nearby. Mr. Data, make sure all systems are running at optimal capacity. Number One, I want you to go around and quell any concerns amongst our passengers. There's no danger yet, but make sure they're prepared. Find Counselor Troi if you can, she will help you."

Again taking a breath, he taps his combadge once more as he stands and walks up the ramp to the turbolift he entered the bridge in only moments before.

"Picard to Engineering, Mr. La Forge, I want you to sound the ship and work with Mr. Data to make sure she's safe and sound. I'm going down to the labs to see if anyone can figure out what that thing was."

He turns to face the bridge as the doors close behind him.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Captain, we will go over the data and try to figure out exactly what that anomaly was. We will have the answer to you in no time at all," says the scientist, as the captain hands him a PADD with all the data from their recent encounter.<p>

"Thank you, Dr. Mancini. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got to get back to the bridge. They'll be expecting me," The captain says, as he turns and leaves the lab.

As he's walking to the bridge, he looks around the halls of his ship, his beloved _Enterprise,_ now bustling with her passengers.

His combadge chirps, carrying the voice of Commander William Riker: _"Bridge to Captain Picard; Captain, you should return to the bridge immediately. A ship is approaching."_

"On my way, Number One."

He starts running down the hall, until he reaches a turbolift, which he boards.

* * *

><p>The port aft turbolift doors open, and the captain steps out onto a much busier bridge: Counselor Troi and Commander Riker are in their seats flanking the captain's, Geordi has moved Engineering control to the rear consoles, and Dr. Crusher is talking to her nurses just forward of the Ready Room door.<p>

"What is it, Number One?"

"A ship has appeared about 3,000 meters forward of us."

"Captain," Worf adds, "The ship is of an unknown design; however, initial scans suggest that the ship is heavily armed and is heavy on crew."

The captain looks at the ship speeding towards his, and takes in as much info as he can. The ship is triangular in shape, gray, with a stepping design; a long stretch, then a rectangular plinth; another shorter stretch, another plinth. Practically no stretch leads to one more plinth, then a long stretch leads to the sloped tower. Atop this tower sits a six-sided block, slightly angled edges to vertical stops. The highest point on the ship ends in two spheres and finally, a tall gantry-work with two flat boards on the bottom and top and a block in the middle. However, further down, mounted on the sides near the edges, are 3 massive turrets, not unlike those on ancient battleships. It's dull, boring, and mostly: threatening.

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from the unknown vessel."

The captain shrugs. "They're capable of space travel; I suppose that makes it alright to make official contact. Open a channel."

Upon the viewscreen appears two men in dull green uniforms, wearing small caps to match with metallic gray circles pinned to the front. Further down, they have two cylinders in little pockets on their collarbones, and, mounted above their left breasts, they have strange pallets of squares. The pallet of the man on the left has 4 red over 4 blue, while the other man has only 3 red over 3 blue.

Suddenly, the men start speaking a strange language recognized by none of the crew.

The captain turns and points to his security chief, "Mr. Worf, get the universal translator to work, and get this language pinned down for us."

"Consider it done, Captain." The Klingon replies, looking down at his console.

"Oh, and kill the transmission. Counselor Troi, do you sense anything?" The captain asks as he sits in his chair, looking at his half-Betazed advisor.

"I sense... order. There is no uniqueness aboard this vessel. There's... savagery. My God, the crimes... some of these people have done unspeakable things! Hmm..." The half-Betazed closes her eyes, and ponders about her detections. After a short time, they open again and she turns to the Captain.

"Captain, this vessel and its passengers have no good intent for us. There is hostility and angst, anger and anxiety. They have no idea who we are, and they don't want to keep us around. I suggest battle may be imminent."

"Thank you, Counselor." He turns to the rear. "Mr. Worf, any work on that translator?"

"Yes, Captain, we have basic speech enabled."

"Well, get the transmission back!" The captain exclaims, pointing at the screen, before turning back and standing in the middle of the bridge.

The gray image of the foreign vessel reappears on the viewscreen, but slightly different. Only one of the men remains: the one with 4 squares on his pallet. He looks exasperated, as though he's repeated the same message much more than he needs to.

_"-ecognized. Please state your intentions or we will be forced to open fire. I repeat, this is the ISV Dominion, and your ship is unrecognized. Please state your intentions or we will have to fire. Karabast, are they all deaf?!" _The strange officer ends his message with a mutter to himself, turning away from the screen.

"Erm..." The captain so expertly begins first contact, looking at his officers, who all encourage him on.

"Um, Excuse me? This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _USS Enterprise_."

The officer finally turns back to the screen, excitedly for a second, and then instantly resumes his sodden demeanor, clearing his throat. _"Ah, finally. This is Captain Garopol of the ISV Dominion. Please tell me who you are and where you're from."_

The captain looks awkwardly at his officers, and back. "Um... yes. My name is Jean-Luc Picard, and I was born in France on Earth in-"

_"No, not you! Your ship! What is your goal, where are you flying from, basic information like that."_

"Ah, my ship! This is the _USS Enterprise,_ flagship of Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets. We are presently on a mercy mission, except... we've run into an anomaly."

_"The Federation? Starfleet? Stop speaking rubbish, man, and tell me your point of origin!"_

"What do you mean, rubbish?! This is my livelihood we're speaking of!" He rubs his brow, and exhales. "Look, maybe you should come over to my ship, and then we can discuss-"

The strange officer gasps.

_"Wait a minute, are you part of the uprising movement?! I will not stand for this! Officers, lock weapons! Prepare to launch fighters!"_

"Wait, that's really not-!" The captain begins to protest, when the transmission suddenly cuts off.

"Damn! Red alert! Raise shields! Charge phasers! Mr. Worf, tactical readout!"

The ship's shields fly up as the enemy vessel starts firing. Strangely-shaped smaller ships fly out from underneath the ship, presumably the fighters.

"Captain, the enemy is firing... lasers."

"Lasers?!"

The green bolts flying from the enemy ship proceeds to disappear into the shields harmlessly.

The captain sighs, collapses into his chair, and puts his hand on his face. "I can't stand when enemies think they're strong, and then their weapons do nothing. It's just a waste. Mr. Worf, return fire."

As the Klingon presses his console in preparation to fire, the captain raises his hand. "Ah, but only.. half strength. We don't want to destroy our new friends, just try to... disable them."

"Firing phasers."

The_ Enterprise_'s phasers fire on the enemy vessel. The first beam simply glides along the enemy's hull, from starboard to port; it's almost like a blowtorch through butter. Except something's not right... the section of the ship forward of the strike detaches, with glowing orange edges... it's been cut off! The whole ship starts listing forward and to its left, with the detached bow falling faster than the main piece, and at a sharper angle. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the whole ship explodes in a ball of fire as the crew of the _USS Enterprise _gapes on.

* * *

><p>Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked this story, why don't you favorite it? And if you want more, why don't you follow it or check out my other stories?<p>

Got something you need to say about this story? Review it and let me know! I'll take a look at it!

Star Trek is owned and copyrighted by Paramount Pictures and CBS Pictures.

Star Wars is owned and copyrighted by The Walt Disney Company and 20th Century Fox.


	4. Act One, Part Two

Captain Picard gaped into the viewscreen, as their strange foe's ship blew to smithereens.

"Mr. Worf, I-I told you half power to the phasers!" The captain stammers as he stands and turns to the man behind him.

"Captain, the phasers were at half power! I believe the enemy's shields were not configured to deal with weapons like ours," The Klingon replies as he glances at his console.

"Dammit, Worf, we just killed uncountable amounts of people!" The captain yells as he holds his arm out to the viewscreen.

The tactical console beeps a couple times, and Worf looks back at it.

"Captain, I suggest we debate about this another time. We have fighters coming in."

The captain returns to his chair as he orders, "Alright, Mr. Worf, absolutely no more phasers. Use the tractor beam to guide some of the ships into main shuttlebay."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>The massive door on the rear of the <em>Enterprise's<em> saucer sections opens to reveal the primary shuttlebay. The tractor beam on the rear of the nacelles grabs at the fighters, guiding them into the massive room, where they seemed dark and imposing as compared to the light and welcoming _Enterprise. _Groups of people garbed in yellow wait in the humongous room to apprehend the pilots. Finally, after about 45 minutes and much unnecessary hassle, all 10 fighters are sitting in the shuttlebay, their 10 pilots on their knees with their hands on their heads waiting in a circle, surrounded by security with phasers trained on their captives.

The door opens as the captain, Counselor Troi, and Data, flanked by two more security personnel, walk into the massive room and over to their new guests.

"I want to talk to him." The captain demands, gesturing to one of the men in black. The security personnel grab him up and pull him towards the captain.

"Hello. My name is Jean-Luc Picard. Me and my friend Counselor Troi want to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

The pilot responds with a **chhh** sound from his helmet, and then, "I will never divulge the secrets of the Empire."

"Very well, then," the captain responds, before looking at the security man on the pilot's right, and ordering, "Take him to the brig and interrogate him. Let me know when you have something."

The two men walk away with the pilot, out the door to whatever fate awaits him.

"Bring me the next one." The captains orders the next two men.

So it goes through the second, third, and fourth pilot until one of them finally breaks.

"Hello. My name is Jean-Luc Picard. Me and my friend Counselor Troi want to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

The captain's questions are met with silence.

"Do you want me to put you with your friends?"

"...no."

The captain's eyebrows raise as he turns briefly to Counselor Troi, and then back again.

"So you'll answer my questions?"

"...yes."

"Splendid! Men, take the rest of these men to the brig. We won't be needing them. Data, get some engineers up here and have them inspect those ships."

* * *

><p>The captain, Counselor Troi, and the pilot, now without a helmet, sit in the Counselor's office. A security official stood near the door.<p>

The pilot has an extremely official-looking face, with a not-so-long, tall nose. His eyebrows are completely flat, no curve in them at all. He appears to be wearing a black jumpsuit under his pilot "armor", that appears to be specifically sized for him. He looks to be average height, but more fit than standard.

"So you work for an intergalactic empire that controls over a thousand planets?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hmm..." The captain considers this new, rather startling information.

"This is an interesting ship you've got here." The pilot remarks, looking around.

"Captain, I sense... growing deceit," Counselor Troi muses, with her eyes shut.

The pilot stands slowly from his long couch, and the security man puts his hand on his phaser as the pilot remarks, "I think this ship will be a... GREAT..."

Suddenly, he springs at the security man, grabbing his now-outstretched arm containing the phaser, and bashing it against his forehead. He pulls the phaser out of his victim's hand and points it at the captain, who has stood and is now in a sort of fighting stance.

"...investment for the Empire!"

He fires the phaser at the captain, and runs out of the office.

* * *

><p>Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked this story, why don't you favorite it? And if you want more, why don't you follow it or check out my other stories?<p>

Got something you need to say about this story? Review it and let me know! I'll take a look at it!

Star Trek is owned and copyrighted by Paramount Pictures and CBS Pictures.

Star Wars is owned and copyrighted by The Walt Disney Company and 20th Century Fox.


End file.
